Metal Watch
by Sorii
Summary: Because sometimes, waiting was the only thing they could do.
1. Winry

**A/N : A little drabble I wrote for English (30 min free write). Based off the latest FMA Brotherhood episode. Enjoy!**

**Edit (9/24/09) : I've decided to continue this fic by writing about other characters under the prompt "waiting". HOWEVER, I have decided to keep the status of this story as COMPLETE, because I don't know how long this is going to be. I could abruptly stop it at any point, any time. There could be no warning and there could be plenty. It will end when it will end. SO, if you want to stay up to date with this fic, add me to Author Alert! I do ensure you, though, that there will be at least six more chapters, if not more.  
**

_...Waiting ©_

_...Sorii © _

As Winry turned around and stared at the retreating form of Ed, she thought to herself, _Oh._ A pause. _I guess I've fallen in love with Ed._

And Ed was an idiot, really. Making false promises that he couldn't even keep. Stupid Ed. _"The next time you cry, they'll be tears of joy, because that's when we'll get our bodies back!"_

Winry leaned back on the wooden seat of the train as it began to pull away from the station, settling herself in for the long trip as a tear rolled down her cheek. _Liar._

When had she fallen in love with him?

Minutes ticked by with the steady rumble of the metal wheels hitting steel rails, creating a soothing, almost normal and welcoming sound. She placed her elbow on the windowsill and leaned her chin on her open palm, sighing quietly.

She loved Ed.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

He would never love her back. This she knew for a fact.

Why?

Because... she could just tell. In his eyes, in his heart, she would always just be that friend. That sister. That support.

Because as their best childhood friend, their sister, their support, their _home_...

Winry was doomed to wait. Because that was her duty.

But it was okay. She was used to waiting. She'd wait forever for Ed, forever patient.

Because she loved him. And not even time would be able to deteriorate her feelings for him.

And so she would wait until the end of time for her love to come back to her.

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Edward

**A/N : Hey! Sorii here again :D To my readers again, just another reminder; THIS FIC IS INCOMPLETE AS OF RIGHT NOW. 9/25/09. I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE FIC AS WELL AS KEEP THE STATUS AS COMPLETE IN ORDER TO AVOID CONFLICTS IN THE FUTURE. My plan is to keep updating until I have nothing more to write; that way, I don't have to write a "final chapter" or something to wrap it up. It could just end whenever I feel like it. (:**

**On the other hand, notes about this chapter : I don't like it. Not really. It was really hard for me to get Ed's feelings across in such a short amount of time, so I hope you don't sue me for it.**

**Read and review please!**

"Brother," Al began. "Are you okay?"

Ever since Winry had left the station, Ed had turned somber, putting his hands in his pants pockets and refusing to utter a single word, frowning all the way back to Central HQ. "Brother?"

"Yeah Al, I'm fine," Came Ed's response. He sounded so tired, so weary, like he was ten times older then he really was.

He sighed. _Winry..._

To Al, Ed seemed like a moody teenager with his shoulders hunched and his mouth set in a flat line, kicking random objects that came within his reach on the dirty paved roads of Central City.

Al conceded. "If you say so, Brother."

Ed mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Before long they'd reached the front steps of the Central military building. He looked up uninterestedly, frowning, before he turned on his heels and walked away from the place that he'd been headed to the whole time. "Brother, where are you going?"

_Winry..._

_I'm sorry._

His chest ached with every step he took, and he knew it wasn't just from exhaustion or heartburn. No, it was something else. Something painful. Something... invisible.

He walked along the cobblestone roads, thinking. "I'm sorry, Winry," He whispered softly to himself as he wistfully thought of what he'd do if she were here with him, now. He'd probably throw a tantrum and she'd hit him with her screw, or maybe they'd get something to eat in one of these cafés...

"Huh? Did you say something, brother?"

"Nope," Ed replied quickly. He smiled, which caused Al to look at him strangely, but nonetheless put his folded arms behind his head. _Winry, wait for me. Like I'll wait for you. Just wait for me a little bit longer._

He fingered his State Alchemist's watch thoughtfully before picking it up and flipping it open.

10:11 AM.

With a pained expression on his face, he closed it. Casting his face upwards, Ed started longingly at the open blue sky.

_Wait for me, Winry._

_Because I love you._

**A/N : So yeah... that sucked. Sorry. And my friend told me a rumor today that Hiromu Arakawa is making Winry end up with Havoc? O_O I dunno if it's true... I'm trying to find some good solid evidence at the moment. But the news pissed me off enough to make me slam my notebook to the ground and permanently dent it ._. I was very sad when I saw I actually bent it (I thought it'd land flat on its face or something). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :D please R&R!**


	3. Roy

**A/N : Hi guys! Sorii here again (: sorry this chapter took so long to get out... I've actually been done with it for a while now, but I was just so unsatisfied so I decided to revise it... sort of. It's still not that great, but I hope you like it anyway! Please review!  
**

Roy saw him leave while looking out his office window.

It was a tough thing, being young. Dealing with hormones and females. And, of course, Fullmetal wasn't a normal teenager with normal problems anyways. No, he was the youngest State Alchemist in history, and he carried a burden on his shoulders that was far, far beyond his years.

Roy wasn't really the sympathetic person; no, not really. But whenever he saw Fullmetal, he felt bad; like he'd taken away the rest of his life. After all, he was the one who recommended that he join the military—devote his life to being a dog, a soldier, an unflinching pawn to gain an equally unimaginable amount of resources... resources that could possibly aid them in restoring their original bodies.

But no. One false lead led to another, and another, until finally they reached a dead end and had to retrace their steps to go back to the beginning.

Waiting, walking around in circles until their legs gave out from exhaustion.

Exhaling quietly, he swiveled around in his posh executive chair, facing his comrades who were working relentlessly for him. He smiled to himself silently, appreciating them and what they all did for him. Slowly, steadily, bringing him to the top.

It'd been five years since he'd made the decision to get to the position of fuhrer, and since then he'd made ample progress.

In the end, they'd all sacrificed something for him, for his cause—Hughes had given the most he could offer in order to save the future; his life.

Roy sighed. Riza cast an almost expectant eye at him before returning to polishing her guns.

He'd waited five years to get this far. And he'd done so much. Killed so many, learned about the horrendous secret of the military...

And damn it all if he wasn't determined to make his way up to the top, no matter how hard or what he had to do to achieve his goal.

Because he'd waited long enough. And Roy Mustang was far from a patient man.

It was perfect. The plan... it was flawless. After all, his comrades were all the best of the best. Smart. Cunning. Swift. And most of all, loyal.

He couldn't wait to get to the top.

"Sir," Riza's voice cut his thoughts short. "If you don't leave now, you're going to be late for your meeting."

Ah, right. The meeting. Roy nodded his silent tanks to the younger woman who took no notice.

He smirked to himself as he stood up. Maybe he could wait a little bit longer.


	4. Gracia

**A/N : Aha! Two chapters in one day! Well, to be completely honest, this was finished shortly after the Roy chapter, but yeah, some slight tweaks were added... Anyway. I personally felt this chapter was rather good, so I hope you like it! Please review!**

Gracia Hughes held onto the hand of her two-year-old daughter tightly and soothingly; just like what a mother's embrace should be like.

Elysia sniffed quietly, tugging on her mother's hand. "Mommy," She cried. "Mommy, how come Daddy's in the ground? Mommy?"

It was painful, bearing the wound that would undoubtedly never heal. To lose a loved one was to lose a part of you, a piece of your own heart; it was something Gracia was not prepared for.

Elysia's miserable face only made her wound become more gapingly obvious when she looked down to confront her child, then forced to look away, because of the overwhelming feeling of sadness that overtook her.

Gracia held back the tears that would surely fall, trying to be strong and not break down in front of her own daughter. However, Elysia only became more desperate when her mother didn't answer. "Mommy! Make those bad people stop! They're gonna keep Daddy from going to work! 'Cause Daddy said he had a lot of work to do, and told Elysia to be a good girl and wait! And I have! I've been a good girl and waited for Daddy to come home! So why? Why are they putting Daddy in the ground ? Why?!" Elysia was bawling now, confused and sad and angry. Gracia let out a choked sob as she knelt down to comfort her child.

"Elysia, honey," She said through her tears. Gracia forced a quivering hand onto her daughter's head, gently stroking her silky locks. "Daddy's not coming back. I know you waited dear, and I waited too, but he's not coming back, so say goodbye now--"

"NO! NO! Elysia don't wanna say bye to Daddy! DADDY! DADDY! Mommy stop those people! Stop them!" Her tiny hands balled into fists as she beat against her mother's chest and wailed. Her eyes and cheeks were red from the constant leakage, and it was evident from her voice that she was growing weary of shouting out herself. Despite that, though, it didn't stop her from trying nonetheless.

"Elysia...!" Gracia started, her face crumpling like paper as she hugged her daughter to her, burying her face in her soft strawberry blonde hair.

Mother and child wept together, clinging to each like other like lifelines even as everyone cast sympathetic glances and words of comfort. The priest began his last words of mourning, and as everyone bowed their heads, Gracia looked up, her breath still hitched and her eyes swollen. She heard something; a voice, whispering, carried by the wind.

_"Wait for me."_

A tear slid down her porcelain cheek as she closed herself from the world. "I don't think I can wait any longer, Maes."


	5. Elysia

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait; I've actually had this done since the 20th, but I haven't gotten a chance to type it up and post it yet... been too busy with school. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

**One more thing : Sorry if it's bad. It actually didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well.  
**

dear daddy,

to day mommy tot me hou to rite! daddy, its my 4 birfday to day! yay! daddy u shoold tell me happy birfday! cuz im getting old and soon mommy sad i can go to skool! daddy is skool fun? mommy sad skool was fun but i dont wanna go! daddy, what if the pepul dere r mene? will daddy com save me? daddy will right? cuz daddys nice! daddy, elysia misses you a lot. and mommy does too sumtims i here her criing at nite when she thinks im sleeping but im not cuz i go up to get a glass of water cuz im thirsty. so daddy u shoold come bak soon k? cuz mommy and me miss u daddy and we want u to com home soon! daddy, i have to go now cuz mommy sayz i have to sleep now cuz its getting late. nite daddy com home soon plz!

Love,

Elysia Hughes.


End file.
